If Only At Night
by Miss-Nick
Summary: He leans to kiss my cheek and whispers the three words I long to hear. 'Until next time...' WARNING: Contains a little smut. Rated M for a reason. If it's not your thing, don't read. Otherwise, enjoy. (:
1. Until Next Time

**Until Next Time**

**WARNING: This story is rated M for a reason. There is a little smut. If you aren't into that, don't read. Enjoy. (:**

I sat waiting in the room for what felt like hours, but was probably only mere minutes. This is the part where I tell myself that I can leave now before I feel that feeling I get in the pit of my stomach that's telling me I'm about to do something wrong. What's that called? Oh yeah, guilt. Of course I never leave. Ever. He's just too good. The way he looks sprawled on the mattress covered in sweat as his light blond hair sticks to his face. It's too perfect. It's always the ones you least expect that end up being exactly what you need. And oh, how I need him.

He walks in with a swagger that most men his age don't possess.

'Hello, my Hermione.'

This is it.

'Draco.'

* * *

I hear his heavy breathing as I lick along his shaft. I'm not this kind of girl in the real world. Only with him. I take him in my mouth and I hear a growl escape his lips before he starts pumping in and out. All I can think about is having him inside me. He brushes a curl out of my eyes.

'Merlin, you're so beautiful.'

And I feel beautiful, too.

* * *

He pushes me onto the mattress and quickly removes my knickers. He pushes into my entrance hard enough to make me gasp for air. He knows just what to do. His stare is intense as he continues to pound into me. I love his eyes. He takes my right nipple in his mouth and bites. Oh, this. How will I ever be able to give it up? Impossible.

* * *

I watch him as he puts on his trousers. I like to watch him do everything. The simplest, most insignificant things about him intrigue me.

After he's finished dressing, he leans to kiss my cheek and whispers the three words I long to hear.

_'Until next time...'_

* * *

I walk into my dark bedroom and dress in my pajamas. I hope I don't wake Ron when I crawl into bed.

**AN:** Sorry this is so short, but it's 4 am here and it was a little rushed. I felt like I needed to put something fresh out since I haven't in over six months. So, here ya go. Hope everyone enjoys. Review! I love to know what my readers think. (:

-Nick


	2. Fire

**WARNING: **There is a tiny bit of smut at the end of this chapter. If it isn't your thing, you don't have to read. For the rest of you, enjoy. (:

* * *

**Fire**

Marriage. The legal merger of two people in love, a promise to spend the rest of your entire life with that special someone. Could I really go through with it? I mean, I love Ron. I really, really do. I just don't think having an affair before you're even married yet is a good start to forever. I can't end it though. If I'm being honest with myself, it's not like Draco is in love with me. If I leave Ron, I can continue my affair, but at what cost? Eternal loneliness for great sex. If I stay with Ron, he'll do his best to make he happy. He's a good man, a hard worker and he's funny. They don't make them like Ronald Weasley much anymore and I know that. I shouldn't see Draco anymore, I know. I also know I will anyway.

I notice Ron waking up. He really is very handsome. He smiles at me. I absolutely love his smile. It's big, goofy and always makes my day brighten. It occurs to me he doesn't know where I was last night. He doesn't even know I was gone. A very big part of me is relieved he hasn't a clue. A smaller part wishes he would figure it out. I feel normal to him. Sort of like a part in his routine. I want him to be like he used to be when we first got together. He noticed every small detail in my life. Now, we go to work, come home, eat, lounge and then bedtime. We barely even make love anymore. Maybe that's why I'm drawn to Draco. Being with him is like fire. You know he's going to burn you to the ground. The thing is, I'm drawn to the heat.

Ron gets up and starts to dress for work. Here we go again.

* * *

His light, gray eyes stare into me, reading my expressions as he slowly pumps his cock into my needing heat. I moan his name, causing him to grab my hip and thrust harder. He loves when I say his name. Harder, harder, harder. I can't hold it in any longer. I'm finally being taken to that place that makes my head dizzy and my body shake in pleasure. Draco isn't too far behind me. I can't even think straight, but I catch his lips in one last kiss of the night. I can never end this.

* * *

**AN: **Again, sorry for such a short chapter, but I think they all kind of will be. I have no idea where exactly I'm going with this story, so just bear with me. (: Anyway, please review. I LOVE KNOWING WHAT YOU THINK! Thank you!

- Nick

P.S. If any of you have any questions about this story, any of my other stories, or anything at all really, follow me on tumblr (missnick89). Let's be friends! :D


	3. Yellow

**Yellow**

**A few days later...**

I awoke with blurred vision as the sun shone bright through my windows. My day off. Usually I spend these days on the couch, curled up with a blanket and a book and lots and lots of coffee. Not today, though. No, today I'm spending my treasured day away from work wedding shopping with Ginny. I'm not particularly excited about this, but I figure it must be done at some point and I'm not about to interrupt a work day to do something so unimportant. That's probably a bad sign, right? I find shopping for my wedding one of the most unimportant things in my life, currently. Yeah, probably a terrible sign. Oh well, time to get dressed.

* * *

I find Ginny sitting at my kitchen table, The Daily Prophet in one hand and twirling her bright, red hair with the other. I poured some coffee in a cup to hand to her. She must not have noticed me come in the room because she jumped a bit when I sat down.

'Okay, Gin. What's on the schedule?'

She gave me a soft smile and bit her lower lip. She knew I wasn't exactly looking forward to today.

'Well, I thought we could have some fun. Maybe cake tasting?'

This is why I loved my best friend. She always tried to do the things I wanted to do and sneak in the things I hated. She was good at that. Maybe today won't be so terrible.

'That's fine with me.'

We finished our coffee, cleaned up and headed out the door.

* * *

I saw him. Light, blond hair, pale face, stunning, gray eyes. I felt his gaze and my heart started to beat so loudly, I swore everyone could hear. Not here. Not while Gin is right beside me. We had decided to stop at the flower shop in Diagon Alley to pick up some flowers for Molly's birthday. Why is he here, anyway? Shouldn't he be working? He looked gorgeous, of course. He usually does. I noticed him walking towards us, so I turned to face Ginny. Avoidance is key.

'Hello, Granger. Potter, nice to see you again.'

Ginny turned to him and planted the most sarcastic, fake smile possible on her face. She didn't like Draco, but he and Harry had sorted out their differences for the most part so she tried to be as nice as she could to him. He didn't make it easy. He always did enjoy pissing people off.

'What brings you here, Draco?' I asked, trying to ease the tension.

That's all I needed, my best friend beating the shit out of my lover. Which would undoubtedly happen if Ginny ever found out about us.

'Buying flowers, obviously. What else would I be doing at a flower shop? Seriously.'

He smirked. He knew what that smirk did to me, the bastard.

'We're here shopping for 'Mione's wedding. Well, in town shopping for the wedding anyway, so we should probably get going. Places to go, people to see and all that.'

As Ginny grabbed my arm and yanked me out the door, I looked back to see a very pissed off Draco. I had never mentioned my engagement to him. Partly because I thought he already knew and partly because I didn't want him to. Too late now.

* * *

I walked into my office at the Ministry, hung my jacket on the back of my chair and sat down. When I looked up I noticed something new. On my desk was a beautiful, single yellow rose. Beside it was a note:

_It was for you. See me tonight._

_-DM_

* * *

**AN: **So I decided to write a _little_ longer of a chapter because it's pretty much a filler. Hope you enjoy it though! Please review, I LOVE TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS! Also, if you have any questions about this story, any of my others, or you just wanna talk, check me out on tumblr (missnick89). Love you guys! (:


	4. All Yours

**WARNING: **Some smut in this chapter. If you don't like, don't read. For the rest of you lovely readers, enjoy. (:

**All Yours**

'So, you and Weasel, eh? Didn't think he had it in him to ever seal the deal.'

There's that smirk I hate to love. I can't ever tell what is going through his head. He's always so hard to read. It's infuriating.

'You knew Ron and I were together, Draco.'

A look of annoyance crossed his features for a slight second. I really should change the subject. This isn't at all how I expected tonight going.

'Yes, but I didn't know you were marrying him. Not that it would matter, nothing would have changed. You should have told me though, Granger.'

Just as I was about to open my mouth in reply, I felt his lips on mine. The kiss was soft, needy, demanding. I allowed his tongue entrance as he grabbed a handful of my curls. I've missed this. No, I've needed this. Ron has been even less attentive than usual. I need to feel loved, even if it isn't real.

'Did you like my gift?'

I felt his lips across my neck, leaving little kisses that gave me goosebumps.

'Yes, it was lovely. Why the rose, Draco?'

He was now nibbling on my earlobe, causing quite the distraction.

'Yellow is your favorite color, yeah? It reminded me of you, that's all.'

He smiled against my skin as he made a trail of kisses down to my collarbone. I lost all ability to think, all I could do now was feel.

* * *

He slipped one finger into my dripping heat, causing me to squirm. I stared into his eyes, giving him control over my body. Another finger. Another. Merlin, it's so good. I started moving my hips to meet his thrusts, riding his fingers to completion.

'So gorgeous. All mine. Say it, please. You're mine.'

I didn't even have time to think about it as he used his thumb to caress my clit, sending me over the edge.

'I'm yours, Draco. All yours.'

And I am in a way. More ways than I'd like to admit, actually.

* * *

**AN: **So YAY, another chapter! I decided to go ahead and write another one since I'm getting my kiddos back in the morning and I might not have much time to write. I'm going to try and update as soon as possible, though. And a complete chapter of our favorite couple! I figured we were due for some more interaction between the two. (; Anyway, please review. I love hearing your thoughts. Love you all!

-Nick


End file.
